Three Find Completion
by suicidal-sinner
Summary: Duo gets asked out on a date, but is it right for him? What if there is love waiting for him closer to home? Trigger warning, contains violence and rape
1. Part 1 of 6

Duo watched as Trowa kissed Quatre goodbye. Heero was in the drivers seat and Wufei was next to him in the passengers seat. Duo had seated himself behind Wufei and Trowa climbed in next to him after a final goodbye. The four were headed for work at the local Preventers office. Not that they could actually do anything for another year. They were only 17, so Preventers took them in with desk jobs until they were the 'appropriate age', never mind they had already fought and won a war. Quatre had to take over Winner Enterprise, so he had to part with his lover.

Duo hid a sigh. He hated being the one left out. Heero and Wufei somehow had a relationship while Trowa and Quatre had a relationship and he seemed to be left out in the dark. He thought he was pretty attractive, maybe a little hyperactive, but he thought he was lovable enough. But he guessed not considering that the others had overlooked him for someone else. He didn't hide his sigh this time. Duo would admit it, he was lonely. He wanted someone to love him as well.

It only took Heero 15 minutes to drive them to work and park. They piled out of the car and headed inside. Heero shared an office with Duo while Trowa and Wufei had the office across the hall from theirs. Duo was just about to sit down on his chair when a voice from the door called him, "Duo, could I have a word with you? Privately?"

Duo turned and smiled at the tall, dark, and handsome Preventer in the doorway. His name was Adam Serious and he was one of the few people other than the other pilots that Duo would even think about allowing to guard his back. "Sure! The courtyard?" the long haired boy asked as he headed back out the door with the man. Adam was one of the most popular men in the office despite being only 19 year old, not quite grown into his body yet.

Duo and Adam reached the fountain in the middle of the courtyard within 5 minutes and Adam stepped to face Duo. Reaching forward Adam touched Duo's cheek softly, "Duo, I wanted to know if you would be willing to go with me to dinner and a movie Friday night?"

Duo's eyes widened, "Are... Are you asking me on a DATE?"

"Yes, Duo, I am. Would you be willing?" Adam asked, laughing at Duo's obvious surprise.

Duo thought about it for only a moment, this was his chance to find love, "YES! I mean... I would love to go on a date with you Friday night." Duo blushed hard at how enthusiastic he was.

Adam smiled so bright it nearly knocked Duo off his feet. "Email me your address and I will pick you up at 5:30... that is if that is enough time for you to get ready?" Duo could only nod, still partially frozen from the smile.

Back in the office before he knew it, Duo couldn't help keep the huge smile off his face. Heero frowned at him, "Alright, what happened? I haven't seen that big a smile since you pulled that prank on Une a couple weeks ago."

"I have a DATE!" Duo said almost before Heero could finish his sentence. "Adam asked me on a date Friday night! I can't WAIT! What should I wear? Maybe I should put on a little makeup! Or would that be too gay?" Duo was so caught up in his own little world of happiness he didn't notice Heero's frown get deeper.


	2. Part 2 of 6

Friday came sooner than Duo expected and work flew by. Before he knew it he was throwing on a tight purple tee that showed his wiry muscled chest and 6 pack as well as bringing out his violet eyes and some tight black jeans. Running to the bathroom he carefully outlined his eyes in kohl before heading down the stairs, suddenly nervous. Seeing all the guys gathered in the living room, both Trowa and Heero leaning forward as if in a serious discussion, he was curious what was going on. Duo frowned for a second but decided to ignore it for now, his date would be there any minute.

"Hey guys, what do you think? Do I look good?" He asked stepping into the room and doing a little spin for their benefit. First he looked at Quatre who's mouth had fallen open, then Wufei whose face was progressively getting redder and redder, then Heero who looked like he swollowed something nasty, and finally Trowa. Trowa did not have any emotion on his face but he thought he saw desire shining in those teal eyes. But no, that could never be what that was... right?

"MAXWELL!" Wufei nearly yelled. "YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THE HOUSE IN THAT OUTFIT! GO CHANGE THIS INSTANT!"

Duo burst out laughing at Wufei's bright red face, "Sure I am, Wuffers. I-" A knock on the door interrupted him. "And there is my date! See you guys later!"

Duo bounced over to the door and opened it to see Adam outside. Adam smiled as he surveyed Duo's choice in attire then offered his arm, "Ready to go?"

"Absolutely!"


	3. Part 3 of 6

The night went really well, first Adam took him to an expensive restaurant before they headed to the movie theater and Adam allowed him to pick out a comedy for them to watch. Duo was having a good time and by the time the movie was done Duo's stomach hurt from laughing so much. With a smile Duo got into Adam's car for the ride home. They talked and laughed about what happened during the movie, but suddenly Do felt like something wasn't right. Looking around he realized that the street they were driving down was not on his way home. And it was deserted.

Just as Duo realized something wasn't right he felt the car start to pull over, but he realized that he wasn't feeling right. "Adam... where are we going? Why are you pulling over... I don't feel good... I want to go home..." Duo turned to look at Adam though it felt like he was swimming through water.

"Of course. It was about time those pills I put into your drink started to work. Those kind take a little time, but you were paying so much attention to that stupid movie that you did not even notice. Now that you cant fight back, I am going to have my way with you... and there is nothing you can do about it!" Adam grinned at Duo. It wasn't a pretty grin.

Adam climbed out of the car and Duo thought as quick as his fogged mind could. He began to try to climb into the drivers seat as quickly a possible, but his numbing body could not move quickly enough. Adam was around to the passengers side and grabbing Duo before he could get half way there. Adam threw Duo to the ground, and Duo landed face down, unable to even slow his fall. He knew his face was scraped up, as was the main arm he landed on. Immediately he tried to crawl away and rise to his feet to run, but his body felt rather far away and uncooperative. Pain from his wounds seemed to be the only thing he could feel.

Adam grabbed Duo's arm and picked him up using it, but with nearly all of Duo's weight on the arm at such a strange angle, Duo could feel the bone breaking. Duo was afraid, terribly afraid, and he knew he had no way out. Looking around through the haze of drugs he could see that the street was still deserted. There was no help coming. Nobody around to see him. He screamed then. Yelled for help. Pride be damned, he did not want to be raped but this man.

Adam's left hand slammed down on his neck cutting off not only Duo's screams for help, but his oxygen supply too. Duo's hands automatically came up to grab at the wrist strangling him. His mind supplied how useless that was and Duo remembered a little of what Wufei once taught him when the man had given Duo a couple actual hand to hand combat lessons. Go for the eyes. Letting go of the wrist he reached for Adam's eyes, intent on trying to claw them from the other man's skull.

But again the drugs slowed him too much. Adam easily warded off the attack. Of course he could, he was a Preventers. He was trained in hand to hand combat, and from what Duo had seem in the practice rooms, he was good too. Not as good as a gundam pilot or some of the more senior in experience, but still very good. A drugged Duo stood no chance and the long hairs boy knew it. And now he could feel his life slipping away. He was being choked to death. Suddenly Adam's hand relaxed and he pulled Duo off the wall only to throw him face first into the wall. Duo heard the snick of a switch blade and suddenly his pants were around his ankles. Duo struggled to push away from the wall, almost mindless in his fear. Adam thrust him hard against the wall and Duo couldn't hold back his cry of pain as his already abuse arm broke and his forehead met the wall hard. Then Duo heard a zipper a mere second before one leg was thrown to the side and something large entered his hole, tearing it. This time the long haired boy screamed. It was the most painful thing he had ever felt, surpassing even the arm that had broken just moments prier.

And then the thrusting. The pain seemed to just continue at Adam thrust inside him over and over again. He could hear his own cries and screams as well as Adam's panting breath in is ear. Why was this happening to him? Why did this man, someone he thought he could trust, someone he thought was a friend, do this to him? And finally with a few final, powerful thrusts, Adam came inside Duo and pulled out. Duo collapsed to the ground, pain radiating from his backside and arm. He was just lucky that he had dropped on the other arm. With a laugh that chilled Duo's blood, Adam climbed back into his car and drove away, leaving Duo on the ground half naked, still drugged. Nearly defenseless. Blood ran down his face and legs. Duo blacked out.


	4. Part 4 of 6

Duo slowly began to come back to the world and had to fight through the overwhelming pain to become conscious. He could tell the drugs were wearing off. Looking around carefully, barely moving he could see nobody around. The street was still deserted. And it was raining. He was already soaked through and could feel a chill taking hold as the night got colder with the added precipitation. Moving carefully Duo pulled up what was left of his pants, nearly panting in pain once it was done. There was no way that he could walk. He might not be able to crawl. How was he to get help. He tried to yell, but it barely came out a raspy cry. The strangling and screaming had injured his throat. He could not yell for help.

Looking around more carefully Duo noted a phone booth, probably left over from the 20th century, a couple blocks away. He would have to make it there and hope that the old phone would work. But that phone told him more. It meant he was in a very old part of town, there may be danger around any corner. These places had become infested with old Oz soldiers after the war Those that could not find jobs often ended up in these areas. Holding back a curse, Duo forced his body up and leaning on the wall next to him he slowly began to make his way toward the phone booth.

The pain was agonizing and the trip felt like it took hours, though he estimated those two and a half blocks only took his 45 minutes, but finally he was almost there. Drunken laughing attracted his attention to just past the phone booth. Coming toward his was 2 burly men, drunk. Would they ignore him and leave or...

"Look what we have here, Ted," the blond one slurred. The brunette laughed, leaning on his friend as he swayed. "We have a little brat in this area of town... maybe we should show him why he shouldn't be here."

Duo could feel dread sink into his stomach. Why was this happening? Why would nobody help him? Why was this night just getting worse and worse? The two quickly surrounded Duo and began to punch him until he fell to the ground where they kicked him over and over again. They mostly went for his torso but one kick got him across a cheek and several hit his legs. After almost 10 minutes the 2 men finally seemed to loose interest and began to wander off, one mentioning he had more beer at his place, though Duo was in too much pain to tell who said what.

Duo lay there for an hour before he finally forced himself to one armed drag himself to the phone booth and get inside. He closed the doors behind him, slightly grateful to be out of the rain, but in too much pain to really feel a difference. Looking at the phone he realized that it could take cards as well as credits. He thanked his lucky stars. He did not have any credits now that he thought about it, and he did not want to call 911. He wanted the other pilots, he wanted to feel safe. He was scared, and hurt, and tired. He wished he was home, watching a movie with the guys like the usual Friday night. Warm and dry, a place he felt comfortable and safe. Most of all he wanted Trowa and Quatre. He never liked to admit it, but he had a bit of a crush on the two. Okay, he was in love with them. But they had each other and didn't need him. Why would they need him? Especially now that he was so dirty.

Bringing himself back to the present Duo realized that he had blacked out again. Looking out the glass door, he surmised that only a couple of minutes had passed this time. He carefully pulled his wallet out of his pocket and ran it, dialing the first number that came to mind. It was hard to do from the ground, but he managed. The phone rang for only a second before a voice answered, "Hello?"

Duo wondered why it didn't sound like the red head had been sleeping, it had to be approaching 3 am. They may not have to work tomorrow, but it was still way past the man's normal bed time. "Trowa... help."

Duo could hear Trowa gasp over the phone line, "Duo?! Duo, what happened, where are you?!"

Duo could not help it, he began to cry for the first time in years, big racking sobs. He could hear Trowa trying to calm him, but the other boy sounded like he was nearly panicking. Trowa was even begging him not to cry and telling him everything would be okay, he just needed to know where Duo was. Duo could also hear movement in the background and guessed someone else was up and was also trying to help. "I... I am sorry," Duo gasped out.

"No, no, don't be sorry, just tell me where you are." Trowa assured.

"I... I don't know. A bad area of town. Old area. I am in an old phone booth. It is across from an old park. The toys are falling apart there. The grass half gone to dirt. One big old tree in the middle. Please... please come quickly."

"We are, baby, just stay calm." Duo could then hear Trowa relating what Duo had said to someone else and a reply, it sounded like Heero. "We think we know where you are, just-" suddenly a beeping on the phone cut Trowa off and a voice informed him that the call had reached it's maximum call length. Duo couldn't help the fearful sob that left him.

It felt like forever, though it was probably only half an hour, before a car suddenly came to a screaching halt beside the phone booth. Before the car was even stopped all the way Trowa and Wufei were out of it and running to the booth. Duo pushed open the doors and nearly collapsed into Trowa's arms, sobbing anew. Heero and Quatre came to a stop behind the two.

"Duo?! Oh Allah, what happened?! Wufei, we need to get him to the hospital!" Quatre nearly wailed. He could only see a little of the braided boy, but it was enough. Duo blacked out.


	5. Part 5 of 6

When Duo woke he felt floaty. He was drugged. He began to panic, he could feel something around his right arm and something on his left hand. Had Adam or those drunk come back? "Duo! Calm down, you are safe! We are all here, everything will be okay. Calm down." Trowa's voice spoke. Duo slowly began to relax. Trowa would not lie to him. He looked around. He was in the hospital. It looked like the Preventers hospital, and that made sense since the only Doctor the pilots really trusted was Sally Po and this is where she was.

Heero appeared in his sight. In fact all the pilots were there, just like Trowa said. Heero and Wufei had been on a couch in the corner and Quatre was the one holding his left hand. A caste was around his right arm. That is right, Adam had broken it.

Heero spoke, "What happened, Duo?" Duo's eyes widened. He didn't want to think about it. Duo shook his head. "Duo, if we are to get anyone, we need to know what happened. We know that you were... raped... and beaten. Who did it?"

Duo could feel tears falling down his eyes, but Heero's voice brooked no argument. And Duo knew he was right. "I... I was having such a great time... Adam took me to an expensive restaurant and then we went to a movie. I thought he was taking me home... I started to feel funny... something wasn't right. We weren't going toward home. Adam... he pulled off the road. He pulled me out of the car and..." Duo could not continue through the sobs.

"Duo," Quatre's gentle, but stern business voice broke in, "Did Adam rape and beat you?"

Duo nodded then shook his head. "He... broke my arm and strangled me. He raped me. But some drunks found me and beat me."

Trowa wrapped his arms around Duo and he could feel the red head looking at Quatre and Heero. Heero suddenly cussed and stormed out of the room. Duo sobbed. Then his fears came back, "Trowa... nobody is going to love me now. I am dirty. I am so dirty now."

"No! No, you are not dirty, Duo! Never! You have us, Duo, you are loved. Don't say that, Duo!" Trowa said, and again Duo could swear he heard panic and desperation in Trowa's voice.

Quatre's grip on Duo's hand tightened, "Duo, you are not dirty unless you let yourself be dirty. Adam hurt you, and probably others. He did a terrible, horrible thing to you. But he could never make you dirty."

Duo looked into Quatre's eyes and heard the truth in his voice. "Okay," the long haired boy sobbed. It was about half an hour before Duo's sobs finally calmed to deep even breaths of sleep, the whole time neither Trowa nor Quatre let go of Duo.


	6. Part 6 of 6

The next morning Duo woke to Trowa and Quatre curled up together on a cot pulled as close to his hospital bed as possible, Trowa's hand outstretched to grab Duo's, and both Wufei and Heero curled up on the couch together. He watched them for a bit but finally he had to shake the hand Trowa held to wake him up. Trowa woke slowly, but seeing Duo awake brought him back to the land of the living pretty quickly. Carefully extracting himself from his blonde lover, he bent to Duo's side.

"What is the matter? Are you in too much pain? I can call Sally," Trowa asked.

"No, I am fine, just really really hungry. How long had it been since I ate?" Duo asked.

Trowa actually gave Duo a little smile, nearly knocking Duo for a loop, "It is Sunday morning, so it has been quite a while. Give me a minute, I think there is a McDonalds a block from the hospital. I will get you something edible, I know how hospital food is. It tastes like cardboard and they never give a growing boy enough." With that said, he headed out the door.

The movement seemed to wake Heero, who woke Wufei. They both quickly approached Duo. "Are you feeling okay, Duo? In pain?" Wufei asked.

"No, I am fine. Trowa left to get me some food, so as soon as I get that I will be fantastic." Duo grinned. After all the crying and what Quatre and Trowa said to him, he felt more like himself. He know that he would never fully be okay, and trauma was possibly lurking around the corner, but he felt better.

Wufei smiled gently at Duo. Again Duo was knocked for a loop. What was with the emotionless and honour bound pilots smiling today? They never smiled! At least not as Duo. Heero took a step forward, "Duo, Adam won't be bothering you again. I made sure of it."

Duo smiled gratefully at Heero, not asking what he did. It was probably not legal, so the fewer who knew, the less likely Heero was to get caught for whatever he had done. "Thank you. I just... I thought that I could trust him. He was always friendly, always nice. It was simply a plus that he was pretty strong and good looking. I never... I never thought he would do that."

Wufei touched Duo on the arm above the caste, "It isn't your fault. Nobody knew. And he incapacitated you. Sally found that drug in your system. I know you Duo, you are a fighter. You did everything you could to defend yourself. I know it. I didn't have to be there to know it either."

"I agree," Heero nodded. "And it was obvious he had done this before. He had it planned to perfection."

Trowa stepped back into the room with 2 huge bags of McDonalds in his hands. "Geez, Trowa! How much do you think I eat?! That is like enough for 5 or me!"

Trowa gave a low throated laugh, "That is because it is. There is enough for everyone, I don't think any of us want to eat hospital food and we might as well not make two trips."

"That is true, I guess. So what did you get me?" Duo asked excitedly. He was famished!

The next couple days Sally forced Duo to stay in the hospital, and the others rallied around him, even as Duo did his best to recover quickly. Not just physically, but mentally as well. Then Wednesday came. Duo was suppose to be getting out of the hospital the next morning and was really excited. As he talked with Quatre about random things, he notices Heero whisper something to Trowa before heading for the door, waving Wufei to follow.

Trowa approached the bed and placed a hand on Quatre's shoulder. Trowa spoke into the silence that quickly decended, "Duo, we, Quatre and I, have been meaning to speak to you about something. We were afraid to tell you, but with recent events... we think you need to know. I want you to know we are not trying to push you into anything you don't want to, but..."

Quatre sighed, "Duo, we love you. Not just as family, but like a lover. Both of us feel the same. We always have, but until a few months ago we were too scared to tell the other, and when we finally were able to do so, we were too scared to tell you. You don't have to-"

"I love you both. Always have. As lovers. I just... never thought I had a chance. You have each other, why would you need me?" Duo cut off Quatre.

Trowa reached for Duo's left hand, "Because you make us feel complete. We love each other, but we don't feel complete unless you are there with us. Duo, would you be a part of our relationship? Will you help make us complete?"

Duo stared at Trowa for a full minute, then Quatre for a full minute. Finally a smile, a real one, not one of his showy ones, bloomed on his face. "Yes. Yes, I would love to make you, as well as myself, complete."


End file.
